


Bliss

by SimpleLoon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: A moment during a trip to a lake.Noctis worries he's not doing enough for Luna.Luna wants him to know she couldn't be happier.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PumpkinSoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/gifts).



> I heard you like LuNoct, so here's some LuNoct ^^
> 
> LuNoct is so cute, I'm happy to give them some more love ^^
> 
> 9/4 Update: Happy Birthday, Luna! I commissioned [VersdynV](https://twitter.com/VersdynV) to make LuNoct art of this fic, which you can see at the end ^^ Lovely work!

The summer weather was kind. A warm, not sweltering, sun. Clear blue skies with not a cloud in sight. A glistening lake, its ripples soothing and gentle.

Luna closed her eyes and leaned back on the pier, her arms propped up behind her with her hands pressing into smooth wooden boards. Her legs dangled off the edge, toes just grazing the crisp water.

She took in the sensations: the sun’s cordial rays caressing her skin, a cool zephyr lightly tousling her unbound hair, the scent of pine tickling her nose, the sound of-

“Yes! Yes! Almost got it!”

Luna gave a couple closed-mouth giggles, opening her eyes and turning next to her. Noctis was standing strong, eyes blazing with determination and a smile radiating excitement. His hands were clenched on his fishing pole, refusing to yield from the force tugging against it. Luna sat up straight, grasping her hands as she watched the battle. After a few moments of suspense, a victor was awarded.

“I am Noctis, prince of Lucis and king of fishing!” Noctis held up his prize: a shimmering golden fish. He was nothing but grins.

Luna clapped her hands in celebration. “Well done, oh great King Noct Gar! And what fine beast have you slain?”

“This right here is a Gold Lucian Carp! And look at it: it’s huge! Usually, these only grow to…”

Luna listened to Noctis, observing him as he rattled about. His features became animated whenever he got excited, and this moment was no exception: eyes wide, tone full of joy, arm rapidly gesturing, mouth never ceasing even as he placed the carp into the portable freezer. In these instances of great ecstasy, Noctis’s true colors could shine brilliantly.

Luna cherished these moments. 

Slamming the freezer close, Noctis turned back to the edge of pier. “Still can’t believe that I actually caught one here! I can’t wait to-“ Noctis froze, looking straight at Luna.

Luna drew up her knees and turned to face him fully. “Noctis?”

The fishing pole hit the wooden boards. Noctis covered his face with his hands, groaning. “I messed up.”

“Messed up?” Luna brought herself up to standing. “Whatever do you mean?”

Noctis parted his fingers, blue eyes peeking out at Luna. “This trip was supposed to be about us, and here I go, spoiling it with my hobby. You must be so bored.”

Luna slowly raised her eyebrows, feeling a tad astonished. Noctis couldn’t seriously believe that, could he? Before she could respond, Noctis tore away his hands and snapped his fingers, renewed vigor on his face.

“But I know exactly how to fix this!”

Noctis thrust his hand into his pocket to take out his phone. Luna held up her hands, attempting to placate him.

“Dear Noctis, please do not worry yourself! I’m-“

“Nope! I’m fixing this!”

After fiddling with his phone, Noctis placed it atop the freezer. From it, a song began to play, strings and pianos performing an opening hook and then joined by a female voice. Straightening, Noctis took a step towards Luna, gave a bow, and outstretched a hand.

“May I have this dance, Ms. Lunafreya?”

“Oh, Noctis,” Luna said fondly. Though she wished he didn’t feel the need to fix something that wasn’t broken, she couldn’t refuse his sincerity and sweetness. She placed her hand into his own. “You certainly may.”

Encircling her fingers, Noctis gently tugged her closer, bringing their hands up into position and placing his other hand on the small of her back. Luna moved her other hand to Noctis’s shoulder, as if to prepare for a standard ballroom dance.

But Luna had another idea.

Before Noctis could make the first move, Luna pulled Noctis’s hand down and behind her back. Then, she thrust her hand up, breaking free of Noctis’s grasp. Finally, she wrapped both arms around his neck.

“Lu-Luna! Wha-what-?”

“This is how they dance during public high school functions, correct?” Luna stated, swaying to the beat. “I’ve desired to attempt this style.”

Noctis bite his lip. “But… you don’t have to do it this way. I can be-“

“I _know_ you can be.” Luna leaned closer. “But for now, you don’t _need_ to be. And neither do I.”

Noctis’s cheeks tinted pink. “…okay, if you say so.” He wrapped his arms around Luna’s waist.

Luna tightened her own arms. “I _do_ say so.”

The two slow-danced on the pier. Luna locked her gaze into Noctis’s eyes. Those cerulean orbs, just as deep and true as the lake and sky. Sparkling as they reflected the gleam of the lustrous sun…

Noctis averted his eyes, clearing his throat. “So, uh… enjoying yourself, Luna?”

Luna gave a nod. “Very much so.”

“Good…” Noctis glanced back and forth from Luna to the lake. “I… don’t have too much experience with this type of dance, so…”

“Oh?” Luna cocked her head to the side. “Surely, dozens of girls at school must have begged you for the chance?”

Noctis nodded a few times. “Yeah, but I always said no.”

“And why would that be?”

Noctis turned his head away and down, cheeks changing from pink to red. “I…uh…”

“Noctis, what is it?” Luna asked, feeling surprisingly giddy.

One timid eye looked through dark bangs. “Because I only wanted to dance with you…”

Luna’s heart soared.

She moved one hand to Noctis’s cheek, turning him back and pressing her lips to his own. Noctis’s lips were like velvet, soft and smooth to the touch. Lean arms embraced her closer to a warm, toned chest, and velvet lips returned the favor. For those precious moments, that was all that mattered, gentle squeezes and silken kisses.

Once breaking the kiss, Luna felt Noctis’s forehead touch tenderly against hers. She breathed in, taking in his scent, citrus and woodsy. Luna nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and they resumed their dancing.

“So… you’re happy with everything?”

Luna sighed, both exasperatedly and adoringly. “Dear Noctis, I am in a state of complete and utter bliss.”

A cheek pressed against Luna’s head, a soft breath tickling her ear.

“Awesome.”

“Awesome indeed.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The song they're dancing to is "Eyes on Me" from FFVIII.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> LuNoct is adorable ^^


End file.
